Hate?
by MysticalShield
Summary: Does Stephanie really hate Dean Ambrose?


_Does Stephanie really hate Dean Ambrose?_

He was a lunatic. He was a lunatic who put his body on the line. He was a lunatic who for whatever reason people loved. Well not everyone loved him. Stephanie had been in her office trying to find anyway to get the title off of the unhinged superstar. He didn't look like someone who should be representing the company. He looked like a homeless drug addict from the streets. Which was exactly why she couldn't have him representing the company. She had tried to vacate it right after Money In The Bank, but her idiot brother wouldn't have that. He liked Dean. Everyone liked Dean. Well not everyone liked him. He was complicated. He was untrustworthy. He was somehow the WWE Champion.

"Still trying to find a way to take this away from me?" came the voice of the man who had been consuming her thoughts. He was standing in the doorway with his championship on his shoulder. His hair was messed up. His outfit wasn't formal. He didn't respect her.

"I have better things to do with my time than worry about you Dean." Stephanie answered in the lying voice that she had mastered. He turned on the authority. He stole championships. He was filthy.

"Good because nothing will take this title away from me. Not Seth Rollins, not Roman Reigns, and certainly not you."

He stuck up to her. He pandered to the fans. He refused to be normal. Stephanie shook her head at the champion before he walked out. Without saying goodbye. He was impolite. He smoked. He was bad news. Which was why she didn't get it. If he was a book he would be one page. Which was why she wanted to get it. She wanted to get why such a successful woman such as herself would have such a hard time hating him. _That's right._ Stephanie McMahon was a master of hating people. Chris Jericho, Eric Bischoff, and Daniel Bryan could all testify to that. But there was something about Dean. Something about him that she couldn't hate. She really wanted to hate him. Other people thought she hated him. Yet hating him was too hard for her.

She walked out of her office desperate to get home. Maybe seeing Triple H would help her in her quest to hate Dean. After all her husband was better at hating people than her _and_ that's saying something. She walked confidently and smirked as she saw multiple superstars stop what they were doing and look at her. _She loved when they did that._ She couldn't help but notice who wasn't looking at her _. Dean Ambrose._ He was talking to that reporter. The blond reporter that everyone loved. Except her of course.

She was disgusted that a woman like Rachel or whatever her name was would go for a guy like Dean. How could anyone fall for such a man?

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

She was really beginning to hate that voice of his. In all fairness she hadn't realized she had been staring at the young couple. How happy and in love they were. Even lunatics fell in love apparently. "This is a professional environment. Keep it that way."

She noticed how the reporter had put some distance between her and Dean. That made her smile. Any unhappiness she brought Dean was great for her. It meant that she was closer to hating him. Hating him like Hunter hated him. Hating him like her father did. Hating him like Seth did.

"Let's go Renee."

One thing she knew she had mastered was the glare. She was sure she had given one of the most harshest glares ever when Dean grabbed the reporter-who's name was Renee apparently-'s hand and walked out of the arena. She knew she had made Renee uncomfortable which was good enough for now.

When Stephanie arrived home she immediately looked for Triple H. She sighed when she couldn't find him. She couldn't help but wonder if Dean did the same thing to that reporter who she had since forgot the name of. Even though Dean was rusty was he a good boyfriend? Did being unhinged harm his relationship? She hoped so. She hoped that the reporter would leave him. Leave him and never ever turn back. Even though she didn't think it was going to happen. Dean had seemed so in love with the reporter. He had seemed like he would do anything to keep the reporter safe. She hated that. She hated that she couldn't fire the reporter without having to worry about a wrongful termination lawsuit. Maybe she could fire her because of all the public displays of affection? Even though that was the first time she had seen the reporter and Dean doing anything together not on television. She could make up something. She could make up something and everyone would believe her because of her name. It was great being a McMahon. She was a millionaire. She had a wonderful family. Dean was just some punk kid from Ohio. A punk kid from a terrible family. A punk kid who had to nearly kill himself to get signed.

If she had to say one thing she liked about Dean Ambrose it was his passion. His passion for the business that they both loved. She also liked the look in his eyes when he was in the ring. The look that showed everyone he proud he was to be there. It certainly didn't hurt that his eyes weren't hard to look at. On the other hand. Neither was he. Throughout everything that she had said or thought about Dean she had never thought of him as _unattractive_. In fact she thought the opposite. She thought he was very attractive. Of course that was only for her to know.

Even though she loved Triple H. She was still human. She couldn't help who she found attractive. As much as it pained her to admit it. Dean Ambrose would be her pick of sexiest superstar on the roster. That roster was obviously not including Triple H but that was still a huge compliment. Then again he would never know.

He would never know that she couldn't hate him. He would never know that she hated that she couldn't hate him. He would never know about that fantasy she had about him. _Nobody_ would ever know about that fantasy she had about him. It had bubbles and that was all she wanted to think about. That and the melted chocolate that he had splashed on the two of them. Not forgetting about what there was a lack of or what she had imagined the size of his-

"Stephanie?"

Stephanie jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. "Hunter you scared me."

"Sorry," Hunter stopped before gazing at her, "Are you okay you look flushed?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really hot."

"Well as long as you're okay."

With that Triple H gave her a kiss on the head and walked away. He was right. She was okay. At least she would be unless someone found out about her little crush. But that would never happen. She was a McMahon after all.

 **Would love to get feedback on this! Hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
